Epic Gamer Fanfiction
by SubatomicMc
Summary: Epic gamer Fanfiction written by epic gamers


"To lead off into the air and see all our lake so long and lots of land so low, was to live a high hour. I kept my hand at my ear so as to help hear. In the air, my hair was a loss. It did not kill me. I have to fly to know life can be less hard." Quackity began his speech at the altar. A line of epic gamers stood behind him, all dressed in their casual attire. They were awaiting their turn to speak. This was not a normal church. It was specifically for epic gamers. Nobody else would be allowed in. any fakers would be executed. "He says she hasn't been very blue once in her two weeks here.." Quackity trailed off, gaze moving to an ex furry in the back, who had been watching this gamer meeting silently.

"Once a furry, always a furry," Pewdiepie mumbled, standing somewhere in the back of the line. A Roblox gamer gave Pewds a dirty look, kenning that he was bullying the ex furry. The ex furry was denominated Twinkle Sparkle Nyan Feet Uwu, or Nyan for short. Nyan was indeed an ex furry. She used to be a pastel pink kitty dragon but now claimed to be an epic gamer. Only the robloxians seemed to trust her. Everyone else just kenned she was obnubilation something.

Ninja was actually in love with her though, so it was okay. Ninja just had a thing for people in sweaty animal costumes.

Quackity cleared his throat and continued on with his important speech. "Sus ase sis uni succ epic cor ory tri acy fic ify dom isk ism ante than ance ling para less plea lent leas post race cata." He spoke in the ancient gamer language. Everyone clapped. Even Memeulous, the Bin Weevils master. The only one who looked absolutely dumbfounded was Nyan. She claimed to be a real gamer, but could not even understand her so-called 'fellow gamers'.

She nervously scratched her hairy arms (naturally hairy, might I add), and huffed quietly. Quiet enough so she seemed respectful. The gamers simply ignored her. albeit they abhorred the cerebration of having non-gamers among them, they did not optate to seem impertinent and kick Nyan out of this week's meeting. Everyone kens that gamers are astute creatures. Astute, gentle creatures. Of course, unless someone is stream sniping. But as the years flew by, more impuissant gamers kennedy not to mess with the gods of games, such as many of the Fortnite streamers. They were like prey to those who were true predators.

Quackity virtually culminated with his component of the verbalization. The next gamer to verbalize would conspicuously be CaptainSparklez, a Minecraft gamer. Of course, there'd be Minecraft gamers. There is no ceasing them. "I am counting my calories, yet I genuinely want dessert. Two seats were vacant. Christmas is peregrinate. Goodbye." He stepped off, the clacking of his high heels making loud echoes in the gaming church. He gulped, glanced to Nyan in the back, who was smirking, and then perpetuated on, stepping to his seat in the front. Nervous. Currently, Quackity was nervous.

CaptainSparklez stepped up, giving Quackity a woeful glance, pitying the poor boy. He shook his head gently, then verbalized up. "Yeah, I cerebrate it's a good environment for learning English." He chuckled, endeavoring to lighten the mood. Only the janitor laughed. Everyone else just raised an eyebrow at the minecrafter and waited patiently for him to verbally express something paramount.

"R-Right… The river glommed the gods, this we ken.."

"It was a lake." Quackity valiantly rectified. Then, his cheeks turned a light pink and he lowered his gaze, abashed for verbalizing up like that in such an impertinent manner. The man sitting in juxtaposition of him snickered and slapped him in the back of his head, whispering something rather impudent.

"Whatever. Lake or river. Is nonessential to me." The minecrafter shrugged. "As I was saying… I optate to buy a onesie. But I ken it would not suit me."

At this point, everyone did laugh. Even Quackity, who was still profoundly upset at this meeting. CaptainSparklez's mood transmuted, and his ocular perceivers narrowed. It was now time to get solemn. Enough japes, for this, was an earnest matter. Not a mundane meeting, something much more.

"If Purple People Eaters are real… where do they find purple people to eat?"

All ocular perceivers widened and peregrinate to Nyan, who was at that moment, stuffing a purple man down her throat. She was an enemy! Still a revolting furry! Everyone gasped, and Quackity stood up. Pewdiepie's wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and he took to the welkin, throwing rocks at Nyan by prehending them from his neon yellow backpack and launching them at her with inhuman vigor. Ninja was a legitimate ninja and commenced throwing ninja stars at her. He earnestly thought he could trust her… he cerebrated she doted him. All of the robloxians jumped from their seats and ran to Nyan's side, yare to fight for her. To stay by the ex furry's side, who genuinely turned out to be an authentic furry. Her body hoisted into the air, and light shone out of her skin and hair. There was a loud scream, and then the room went dark. When the lights flickered back on, she was in her furry form

"Sus ase sis uni succ epic or ory tri acy fic ify dom isk ism ante than ance ling para less plea lent leas post rece cata!" Shouted the Dude Perfect members. They were not technically gamers, but even they deserved to be here. And even they verbalized the gamer tongue. 'Sus ase sis uni succ epic cor ory tri acy fic ify dom isk ism ante than ance ling para less plea lent leas post rece cata' authentically denoted 'kill the furry'. Haplessly for Nyan, she did not ken this. The robloxians jumped in the way of the rocks and ninja stars, protecting their furry leader from the gamers. The battle has begun. 'Oof' sounds echoed in the church, for the robloxians were protecting Nyan, risking their lives for her. The dragon took off into the sky, crashing into Pewdiepie and knocking him to the ground. He yelped in pain as he fell to the ground with a sickening thud, Nyan turned to gaze down at the already bloody war. Some epic gamers were dead, while others were dying.

With a demonic screech, Nyan swooped down, picking up Pewdiepie's limp body and tossing him out a window, shards of glass flying. The angelic man fell outside, lifting himself off of the ground, coughing up a dark maroon liquid into the soft green grass. He wiped the remaining blood off of his chapped lips and he sighed. He looked up to the sky, but something was blocking the sun. T-Series. T-Series was not working with Nyan, but it wouldn't mind putting an end to Pewds.

Gamer screams came from the church but Pewdiepie could not do anything. Not when T-Series was standing right above him. The red hooded figure smirked down at the man, a growl rumbling from its throat. "You-you will n-never win.." He began, coughing up more blood. "-Win this war. The subscriber war… You will be defeated… soon, the whole world will be subscribed to me." T-Series just shook its head, it's smile fading. The robotic creature lifted a leg, preparing to squash Pewdiepie's head, ready to kill him.

But Pewdiepie whispered something, what T-Series thought would just be his final words. It chuckled lowly, and its gaze flicked to the sky. "What was that?" It asked in its Alexa-Like voice. Pewds coughed up even more blood but repeated himself in a weak voice.

"Don't be a salad, be the best dang broccoli you could ever be." T-Series hummed in amusement, still barely being able to hear him. But Pewdiepie did not speak his last words… he summoned his subscribers. Hands ripped open the earth, and children started climbing out of the ground, clothes dirty with mud and dried blood. Many were nine year olds, innocent teachers who were forced by their students to subscribe to Pewdiepie, other famous Youtubers who were his friends (Like Markiplier and Jacksepticeye), and a bunch of kids who called themselves gamers. They all stared intently at T-Series, who was frozen on the spot. Pewdiepie saw his chance. He rolled out of the way of T-Series's foot and jumped to his own feet, almost falling at first. His left wing was broken but he simply ignored the pain. "Attack!" He ordered. The subscribers launched themselves at T-Series, throwing punches at the robot and biting its toes.

And soon, it was defeated. Turning into nothing but a puff of smoke. The subscribers bowed their heads at Pewdiepie, who gifted them each with a plate of lasagna. "Help me. Help me fight off against Nyan. She will have more reinforcements. Tell TikTok that the true gamers cannot do this alone. Please…" They nodded in understanding, all pulling out their Iphones and alerting TikTok of the current situation. The angel turned his head towards the church, where the screams continued on. He sadly looked at the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry i cannot help you, gamers… I've been injured." He took off his backpack and emptied it, rocks covering the ground.

He kneeled down and placed his hands on the rocks, feeling the smooth texture. His body slowly started to turn into a flaky dust, blowing in the cool breeze. His subscribers watched in horror as Pewdiepie disappeared into nothingness, like Spiderman died in Infinity War. Like how literally everyone did in Infinity War. He looked up at his subscribers and gave them a weak and crooked smile. "I'll be back." He promised. "I'll be back…"


End file.
